fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Shadows across Time
Kirby: Shadows across Time '''is a 2.5D platforming game in the Kirby franchise released sometime in 2019 for the Nintendo Switch by Hal Laboratorys. It is the latest game in the series right after Kirby Star Allies. ' In a peaceful day in dreamland, Kirby was sitting by his house chewing on some Maximum Tomatoes, when he gets a note in the mail from Kaboola Mail Inc. ''" Dear Kirby: Hiya, Kirby! Been a while since we met, huh? Ever since you've defeated Dark Matter, we've been pretty distant from eachother. Why don't you hang out sometime? '' Your best pal, Addeline"'' Eager to reunite with a old friend of his, Kirby rushes across Dreamland to find Addeline and hang out with her. After the tutorial level, Kirby comes across Addeline in her home, happily painting a picture of her and Kirby. Cakes and Maximum Tomatoes are scattered all across the ground, as Kirby says hello to her. "Oh, hi Kirby! I see you've found my message, I prepared everything for our meet-up, with Maximum Tomatoes and ever-" Before addeline could even finish her sentace, Kirby begins gobbling down on all of the tomatoes and cakes. "Oh yeah, you are really hungry, aren't you? Eat all you want, Kirby!' While Kirby is being distracted by the food, a fimiliar dark mist starts surrounding Popstar, addeline notices this before Kirby does, and starts hiding behind her house. The shadowy mist goes behind Kirby and knocks him out, making him unconious. "Kirby, Kirby, wake up!" Kirby wakes up to see a desolated Dreamland, with fire, purple mist all over the place, and no living thing to be found except both Kirby and Addeline. Before Kirby could understand what's going on, Addeline rushes Kirby into her home "I, I just don't know what happened! I saw a shadowy mist, I hid, you were knocked out, and the next thing I knew, Dreamland was destroyed! I should've told you sooner, Kirby, you would've stopped it before it had the chance!" Kirby sets a big frown on his face "Wait a minute, stand still!' Addeline gets out her easel and draws a Warp Star, only more mechanical. After she finished painting it, the star magically comes out of the easel. "Um... I-it's a time machine! I made it like a warp star, because you like those things, a time star, yeah, let's call it that!" Kirby gets a confused look on his face as he begins to go near it "Alright, here's the plan, we go back in time before that mist showed up, then we kick out of the orbit, and that's done!' "Do you.... think that's a good idea?" Kirby shakes his head as he jumps onto the Time Star, prompting Addeline to get on it too. "I hope this works!" A clock-shaped portal appears in front of the Time Star as it enters it. A breif loading screen appears as the Time Star stops at a jurassic and prehistoric time "Eee-gads! Where are we?" Kirby shurgs his arms in confusion "Oh no, I know where we are at! The Time Star must've went haywire and sent us to prehistoric times, now it will take us 50'000 years to stop that mist! We better get back on and go to the correct time." As her and Kirby sit ontop of the Time Star, the portal, seemingly, doesn't open. "Huh, strange... oo, I know! It must've ran out of power! But.... how are we gonna get any power in the beginning of time?" Suddenly, a few ant-like bugs come out, carrying some sort of green emerald. "Hey, that seems interesting" Kirby goes to pick up the emerald and carrys it to the Time Star "Oh, you wanna put it in, as power? Well, anything could work as power here, so maybe we should try!" Addeline helps Kirby put the emerald inside the Time Star, suddenly, a green thunder shocks the star as a hollographic screen comes out, showing a 1 "Hey, it must've worked! But one little shard isn't gonna power the whole thing up, maybe there could be more!" Kirby shakes his head as the two run off to find more shards Characters Copy Abilities Worlds + Sections